How to be a heartbreaker
by MDLM
Summary: Quizá Hermione fuera un poco Matadita Pero solo un poco; después de las palabras de Draco decidió que le demostraría que se equivocaba, que todos se equivocaban y que ella podría ser tan Rompe-corazones como ella lo quisiera.
1. Prólogo

**How to be a heartbreaker**

**Por: MiiriiChan**

**Summary: **Quizá Hermione fuera un poco «Matadita» Pero solo un poco; después de las palabras de Draco decidió que le demostraría que se equivocaba, que todos se equivocaban y que ella podría ser tan «Rompe-corazones» como ella lo quisiera.

**Advertencias:**

Quizá Hermione sea un poco OOC, pero es de eso de lo que se trata: que ella cambie un poco su forma de ser, no dejara de ser la aplicada ni nada así sino que solo le demostrara a Draco lo «Atractiva» Que puede ser si se lo propone.

AU: Esta historia se encuentra ambientada en el sexto curso y los sucesos de "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" no son mencionados, ni se llevan a cabo aquí.

En si no es un fanfic muy largo, no esperen 30 capitulos ni nada asi, solo es un pequeño fanfic de menos de 10 capitulos contando el prólogo. (Soy pésima para escribir longfics)

**Prólogo.**

La castaña siguió caminando, decidida a ignorarlos hasta llegar a su pequeño "santuario".

—Mira ahí va la come libros Granger. — Bromeó una voz en cuchicheo mientras la joven de larga melena castaña caminaba con paso decidido y un libro entre sus manos, apretó el libro a su pecho y se mordio el labio inferior, ella los había escuchado tantas veces que se empezaba a cansar.

Siguió caminando decidida, no les escucharía... siempre era lo mismo, ella ya se habia acostumbrado ¿porque habria de importarle lo que dijeran de ella?

—¿Porque siempre usa las tunicas tan grandes? ¿Acaso no conoce su talla?— murmuró otra vocecita entre cuchicheos y risas.

—Bueno, igual supongo no hay mucho que pueda esconder ahí — bromeo en voz baja alguien respondiendole mientras los presentes se reian.

¿Porqe eran tan crueles con ella?, ¿Qué les habia hecho para que le odiaran tanto?, ¡oh!, cierto... Era una «sangre sucia»; vaya que desconsiderada ella al no recordar su «nivel social» en la jerarquía de las estúpidas serpientes.

Porfin llegó a la biblioteca, se adentro presurosa y se sentó alejada del resto de las mesas pero cerca de un gran ventanal, justo enseguida de los estantes; el lugar perfecto. Sin mirar atras o fijarse en quienes se encontraban en el lugar, coloco en orden el libro que traia en brazos, mientras sacaba de su mochila un tintero, su pluma y un pergamino, ese dia tenia mucha tarea de pociones que hacer y queria consultar en otras fuentes ademas de su libro; además no habia mejor lugar para estudiar que la biblioteca, ¿no?.

Pues, increiblemente la respuesta era NO.

Cerca de ella se encontraba el principe de las serpientes, el chico que peor la trataba y asi mismo de quien mas le afectaba lo que le dijera, ¿porque le afectaba tanto? no lo sabia ni ella, pero así era y no queria ni esperaba encontrarselo ahí, estaba tan sumergida en sus deberes escolares que no notó ni siquiera como el joven la veía con una enigmatica sonrisa y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos grises.

Se acercó con su elegante andar, hacia la mesa de la chica, quien ni se molesto en notar la presencia del joven que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, leyendo lo que escribía en el gran pergamino.

—Vaya, vaya... Mira que tenemos aquí; no es nadie más ni nada menos que la sangre sucia en la biblioteca, ¡vaya sorpresa! — siseo con sarcasmo el rubio mientras formaba una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro pálido.

Hermione levanto la vista, obviamente, molesta; simplemente soltó un bufido y le ignoro, volvió a hacer lo que hacía antes de que el llegara y le interrumpiera.

—Oh, vamos... ¿me ignoraras, sangre sucia? — le cuestiono con tono de ofendido, mirándola fijamente, posicionó sus manos en la mesa de la chica, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

—Exacto, te ignorare... Vaya, no entiendo como es que sales tan bajo en la clase de adivinación, Malfoy — le respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras sus ojos marrón brillaban con desafío, le observo fijamente durante un tiempo y después simplemente siguió con su labor de terminar su tarea.

—Así que jugaremos de esta forma, ¿eh?—

—No sé a que te refieres, yo solo estoy estudiando... lo que si me sorprende es verte a TI aquí, en la biblioteca; creí que estarías atormentando niños de primero para sentirte un "macho alpha" junto al par de gorilas con los que vas siempre, o quizá enredándote con el bulldog de Parkinson. — respondió audazmente sin apartar la vista del pergamino ni dejar de escribir en este.

— ¿Que puedo decir?, quería dedicarle tiempo a mi sangre sucia favorita. — respondió con simpleza y su típica sonrisa de lado, mientras se encogía de hombros, entonces ella solo le ignoro y siguió escribiendo. — ¿Qué no haces nada más?

— ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy? — la chica dejo de escribir y dirigió su atención al rubio que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa, le miro interrogativa y espero que el contestara.

—Pues, siempre estas ocupada escribiendo, leyendo, trabajando, siendo una "matadita" para resumir.— le respondió con simpleza.— Entiendo que siendo sangre sucia como eres, tienes que esforzarte más que el resto para tener un «mínimo» del conocimiento con el que los sangre pura, como yo, poseemos desde la cuna.

La chica le miro con un brillo de furia en sus ojos marrones, se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar y frunció el ceño de tal forma que le dolía un poco la cabeza, apretó los puños y conto mentalmente para calmarse.

1

—Siendo, como eres... una sangre sucia; de verdad lo entiendo...

2

—Además no puedo culparte, quieres probar que eres alguien que merece estar aquí... no entiendo ni para que te esfuerzas. No eres alguien que merezca estar aquí...

3

—Pff, cambiando de tema... ¿te vez al espejo a la hora de despertar?, tu cabello parece un arbusto...

4

Risas, risas... una sonora carcajada, en realidad.

5

Ella apretó mas los puños, resistiéndose a sus instintos, mordió su labio inferior y respiro tratando calmarse.

6

—Además, tus dientes de ardilla… ¿aun los tienes?...

7

"No, Hermione, no, no… no tiene caso enfadarse con ese imbécil" se regañó mentalmente, los nudillos empezaban a dolerle al igual que la palma de su mano en donde aún sostenía la pluma.

8

—Oh, y San Potter junto el pobretón… ¿Dónde están ahora?; ¿con sus novias?... ¿Por qué estas a…— se calló y formo una siniestra sonrisa. — Cierto… Tu estas SOLA, es algo entendible ya que nadie quiere estar con una sangre sucia…

9

¡POM!, un sonoro golpe y su puño directo en el rostro del rubio. La chica tenia los ojos enardecidos y respiraba agitadamente, tratando en vano de calmarse; él simplemente llevo su mano hacia su rostro, con el rostro de estupefacción, lentamente su rostro cambio a uno lleno de enojo, vergüenza… pero más que nada enojo y sed de venganza.

10

—Me vale lo que pienses Malfoy; así que mejor guárdatelo ¿sí?, tengo mejores cosas que estar ocupada de "novia" de alguien. Si no tengo a nadie en este momento es porque así lo eh decidido YO.— le sentenció con voz seca y sin verle a la cara, recogió de forma brusca sus cosas echándolas en su mochila sin importar el orden o si la pluma aun tenia tinta o incluso si el tintero se vertía en sus cuadernos y libros. — Adiós.

Camino alejándose del chico rubio con aire digno y la cabeza bien en alto, no iba a dejar que ese inepto le llegara y hablará así, no le importo la vista de interrogante de varios de los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca, aunque en silencio agradeció que Madame Pince no se encontrara en la biblioteca en ese momento.

Camino con paso decidido hacia su sala común, cuando llego al cuadro murmuro la contraseña y se adentró sin saludar a nadie, solo subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación.

Suspiró rendida y se dejó caer en la cama, sintió a Crookshanks restregarse en su pierna, suspiro otra vez; estaba demasiado cansada, de todo y de todos.

El gato subió a la cama de la chica y ella se sentó en ésta, agarro al gato entre sus manos y le propicio un par de caricias suaves mientras el minino ronroneaba complacido.

Se volvió a dejar caer y el gato salto de la cama, se quedó viendo el techo un rato y sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

—_**Los chicos de ahora ya no quieren a la "niña buena" que se queda en casa esperando mientras ellos van a divertirse, los chicos de hoy en día prefieren a la "niña mala" con la que pueden salir a divertirse. — Le decía una voz femenina; era un tanto gruesa, pero de tal forma que sonaba sexy e incluso algunas palabras sonaban como ligeros ronroneos.**_

— _**Vamos, eso es una tontería; ¿me estás diciendo que hay que ser una zorra para que los chicos te quieran?— cuestionó la castaña tratando ver de dónde venía la voz; en realidad no sabía porque preguntaba eso, simplemente había salido de sus labios.**_

—_**No confundas ser una niña mala con ser una zorra, ya que la diferencia es mucha. Una chica mala se da a respetar, no va por ahí con cualquiera, una chica mala tiende a ser exigente y los chicos se esfuerzan por llegar a sus estándares; en cambio, una zorra no elige, se va con cualquiera, no se respeta ni respeta a los demás. Eh ahí el secreto, la diferencia entre las dos. — Le regañó la misma voz femenina, pero con cierto aire divertido ante la idea de tener que explicar la diferencia. No era una voz seria, sino más bien como de una chica alegre, alocada… todo lo que ella no era.**_

—_**Pero... ¿porque querría fingir ser quien no soy?— ignorando la respuesta, bastante convincente en realidad, a su pregunta anterior; estaba segura de que era una tontería fingir algo que no era.**_

—_**Las chicas hacen cualquier cosa que sea necesaria porque no quieren sus corazones rotos, entonces es mejor ser falsa. — Respondió con simpleza, podría jurar que sonreía divertida ante la situación la dueña de aquella extraña voz.**_

— _**¿Por qué?—Interrogo un tanto insegura, no sabía porque quería saberlo… bueno, en realidad ella ya lo sabía pero quería saber si era la razón que ella creía.**_

—_**Todos tenemos miedo a ser abandonados, y hoy en día las chicas temen perder otro amor. —Bien, la respuesta le convenció bastante y ella empezaba a querer ser lo que no era.**_

—_**Bien, entonces quizá me convierta en una rompe-corazones— Aseguro decidida a serlo.**_

—_**Oh, querida; no es tan sencillo...—La voz parecía alejarse de ella con un aire, triste… Hermione se quedó esperando algún otro comentario, pero no… Nada; solo había silencio.**_

…_**Mione…**_

…_**Hermione…**_

…_**¡HERMIONE!…**_

Despertó sobresaltada, sentía un peso sobre ella que rebotaba una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez; una risita burlona llego a sus oídos y reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba:

Parvati Patel y Lavender Brown.

Sus "adoradas" compañeras de habitación. Soltó un bufido molesta y respiro hondo para no golpearlas a las dos como había golpeado a Malfoy; de solo recordarlo una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven y le alegro mágicamente el día.

Se levantó perezosamente y observo a sus compañeras con una cara de "muérete", pero se controló y les sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo.

—Mione, te despertamos porque no nos dejabas dormir, gritabas una y otra vez algo de "quiero ser…" y no sé qué más. — le comento con una sonrisa burlona Parvati.

—Sí, Mione... y no nos dejabas dormir… ¿podrías tratar no gritar?— le decía con una sonrisa falsa a mas no poder Lavender, la novia de su mejor amigo.

Hermione les sonrió, y asintió murmurando un —lo siento—; las dos chicas que tenía enfrente se sintieron complacidas con eso y se fueron a recostar mientras la castaña se quedaba pensando « ¿Qué rayos fue ese sueño?».

Pensándolo bien, quizá esa voz tiene razón… y así le demostraría al imbécil de Malfoy quien es la « . . .ardilla.» ¡OH! Y además «MATADITA»

Se levantó silenciosamente de su cama y se puso a buscar en su baúl, tenía el instrumento perfecto para su nuevo «Proyecto»; después de buscar debajo de la ropa, de todos los libros y todo lo que tenía en su baúl encontró lo que necesitaba: La revista.

—Ya veremos quién es la «Matadita, poco atractiva, sangre sucia»— murmuro para sí misma con una pequeña ligera en sus labios, y un brillo de maldad. Mordió su labio inferior, guardo todo con su varita mediante un hechizo no verbal y se recostó en su cama, guardo la revista bajo la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

_**Continuara… **_


	2. ¿Granger?

**¡Hola!, lamento tanto la tardanza… ¡Dios, 2 meses!, lo sé, lo sé… soy pésima persona, no me odien, ya lo continué y trabajo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**No es un pretexto ni nada así, es solo que he estado ocupada con la escuela, pendientes familiares y cosas así y no había tenido tiempo de escribir y además no me terminaba de convencer el final (llevo escribiendo este capítulo casi desde el instante en el que termine el prólogo) así que lo modifique y se me ocurrió esta grandiosa idea de poner a Draco narrando, no se si salió muy OOC pero… espero que no, espero que les guste y dejen Reviews, ¡me encanta leerlos! Y pues, responderé por aquí, no recuerdo si ya respondí algunos por MP pero bueno. **

**Shiio :** Muchísimas gracias, fuiste la primera persona en dejarme un Review y eso de verdad me animó a continuar con esta idea, enserio espero que si parezcan divertidas, en realidad no se me da mucho la comedia o cosas así, pero tratare hacer lo mejor posible. *-*

**arantxa-malfoy: **he aquí la continuación, espero te guste :3

**aRiElLa 95:**Aquí esta la continuación, gracias por el Review n.n/

**cerezitaomg**: ¡je!, si.. su autocontrol es algo intenso, yo también lo hubiera golpeado desde que dijo sangre sucia, pero bueno.. y ¡WOO! Alguien que ha oído a marina, eso es genial, AMO su voz y ella es genial en si, bueno espero te guste la continuación, espero te deje satisfecha la reacción de Draco. ;)

**Paola Zamudio: **Sí, perdón soy PÉSIMA para escribir Summarys… simplemente no es mi fuerte, pero gracias por leerlo enserio y también por dejar tu review. :D

**IGNIZ SOLAE:** Jeje gracias, en realidad he practicado y me he esforzado mucho por mejorar y pues… ¡lamento de verdad la tardanza! Y tu… tanto que me estuviste apurando, enserio perdón u3u/ y gracias por leerme y tu review y todo :3

**RBK Frost-Escarcha: **¡Hija mía!, a ti yo sé bien que ya te respondi por MP, pero vuelvo a responderte: ¡gracias por leerlo!, enserio, me haces feliz pequeña, y enserio, que bien que te gustara esos pequeños detalles de la narración :'3 no creí que se notaran tanto dhsgjkdhasj! Cuando describí el sueño de Hermione salió muy natural, y las voces también fue… solo fluyó :'3 dhsjkdhaks

**Y gracias en general a todos los que agregaron a Favs y a Follow, de verdad me hacen feliz :'D, sin más les dejo leer la continuación. n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.- ¿Granger?<strong>_

Hermione sostenía una revista muggle entre sus delicadas manos con clara expresión de confusión, en realidad no sabía ni porque perdía el tiempo leyendo eso; ¡Oh!, cierto... si sabia porque. Todos la consideraban una "come libros" una "santa", una "nerd"... mil y un cosas así, y ya estaba harta; así que ahora estaba ahí, leyendo una revista de "moda" muggle, bastante tonta a su parecer.

En la revista se veía en la portada a un par de artistas con letras en diferentes tamaños, estilos y colores, con un fondo color naranja y en el titulo con las letras mas grandes se leía "Factory" en letras rosas como en estilo cursiva, justo por encima de la foto grande de una chica morena, bastante atractiva, con cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestía un top corto negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y terminaba justo debajo de su pecho, éste no tenia escote y lo lucia con una falda negra recta hasta la cintura dejando a la vista una parte de su vientre plano, la chica tenía un pequeño corazón negro pintado abajo de su ojo derecho; como si de un lunar se tratara y su cabello negro se encontraba perfectamente peinado con una diadema. Ella se encontraba guiñando un ojo y con el dedo índice en sus labios como haciendo una señal de silencio, abajo de su foto se encontraba el título en letras moradas "MARINA NOS DA SUS SECRETOS DE COMO SER UNA HEARTBREAKER" en dos perfectas hileras justo en sus piernas bien moldeadas.

Hermione analizó la portada, encontró otros títulos bastante tontos como: «Descubre si el amor de tu vida a estado frente a ti en 5 pasos» o «Test: ¿Eres SEXY, PROVOCATIVA o VULGAR?», o bien su "favorito":« ¡Descubre como RETARDAR el envejecimiento de tu CABELLO!»; —jamás creí que el cabello envejeciera— murmuro por lo bajo sosteniendo entre sus manos por unos instantes un mechón de su melena castaña.

Compró esa revista en las pequeñas vacaciones pero no tuvo tiempo de leerla; en realidad una amiga de ella la convenció, el punto es que se encontraba ahí, en la sala común leyendo esa revista como si fuera un delito, miraba a los lados cada minuto y después observaba de nuevo la revista enarcando una ceja.

Decidió que no tenia mas casó retrasarlo, no quería que la siguieran considerando así; abrió la revista y paso las paginas hasta encontrar la imagen de "Marina". En el gran título de la página se leía "How to be a heartbreaker" en letras grandes azul neón, que, como tenía entendido, era el título de la canción.

A continuación se leía la pequeña "introducción" en donde daba a pie para los "tipos" como les habían llamado.

Leyó con atención mientras se mordía el labio un tanto indecisa.

_"Las mujeres no son ciegas ni inocentes; saben exactamente que tácticas, estrategias y acciones deben llevar a cabo para enamorar al más guapo y volverse toda una rompecorazones pero, ¿porque no se animan a ser la más guapa del lugar?_

_Eh aquí unos sencillos 'tips' de, nada más y nada menos que, Marina, (de Marina and the diamonds), quien es una EXPERTA en el tema, o al menos eso nos mostró con su canción "How to be a heartbreaker", nos concedió una pequeña entrevista y nos dio los siguientes consejos, además claro de las reglas que nos dicta claramente en su canción. "_

Escuchó unas voces acercándose y se apresuró a esconder su "secreto", por así llamarlo, metió rápidamente la revista atrás de un cojín del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada.

— Hola Mione, ¿qué haces?— le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa Ginny, su amiga pelirroja se sentó a su lado aplastando el cojín donde se encontraba la revista escondida, la castaña mordió su labio inferior un tanto nerviosa sin apartar la vista del cojín, pero se dio cuenta de que de seguro se veía muy obvia así que decidió observar a su amiga y sonreírle.

—Nada, repasaba horarios para estudiar — contesto tratando sonar sincera, la verdad es que Hermione Granger podía ser buena en muchas cosas, en hechizos, en pociones, en el estudio, podía ser ayudante en un refugio de animales mágicos y ser excelente en todo eso aunque tuviera que hacerlo al mismo tiempo mientras cantaba alguna canción acerca un hipogrifo que se enamoraba de alguna bruja sorda y que así mismo sería una canción exitosa, como casi todo lo que ella hacía, pero ahí estaba el detalle: el casi, en realidad era pésima en mentir, lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían, sus papás lo sabían, los profesores lo sabían, TODO EL MUNDO lo sabía.

La pelirroja miro interrogativa a la castaña, enarcando una ceja perfilando su pálido y perfecto rostro hacia un lado, dirigiéndole una mirada algo curiosa, pero a fin de cuentas, dura. La castaña mordió su labio inferior, mientras desviaba la mirada intentando ignorar la forma en que la observaba su amiga.

—Me estas ocultando algo Hermione Granger...— no fue una pregunta, no, no; fue una afirmación.

—N…no, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?— le cuestionó un poco nerviosa, haciéndose la ofendida; aunque en realidad sabía que tenía razón y era eso lo que le ponía nerviosa.

La pelirroja siguió observándola, cuestionándola con solo la mirada. Ella solo atino a tomar un mechón de su larga melena de cabello castaño, y tratar torpemente desenredarlo con sus dedos. Fue entonces que Ginevra Molly Weasley entendió que tenía razón, la castaña le ocultaba algo; decidió optar por una opción distinta que atacarla directamente, entonces su rostro cambio a una expresión más calmada y suspiro, se calmó y le sonrió a una desconcertada "Mione" como le llamaba de cariño.

—Está bien, no me digas... sé que tengo razón, y ni intentes negarlo— le callo en cuanto la castaña trató hablar —Sabes que puedes contarme todo, pero no puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres. — terminó de explicar con voz suave y segura, mientras en su rostro se formaba una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que su amiga devolvió.

—Prometo que te diré después...—le aseguro con voz baja, y era la verdad; le diría su "plan", en cuanto ella misma lo entendiera.

—Bien, ¿vamos al comedor? — le propuso sonriente mientras se levantaba del sofá, La castaña sonrió y asintió energéticamente, entonces la expresión de la castaña cambio un poco como si se le hubiera olvidado algo, cosa que así era. - Ya, ya, no te tardes; te espero en el comedor.

—Gracias Ginny. — Le respondió y sonrió aún más, la pelirroja salió de la sala común y entonces Hermione respiró tranquila, saco la revista de su escondite y decidió que sería lo mejor si la guardaba por ahora, ya después la leería con más calma.

Se levantó del sofá y agarro la revista con cuidado de que nadie la viera, se dirigió a su habitación y la escondió.

Habían pasado dos días desde que golpeó a Malfoy y no lo había visto, como si le hubiera invocado choco con el chico en cuestión, quien solo le miro con la ceja enarcada para después retirarse sin decir nada, ni una mueca de asco, nada.

Extrañada la castaña siguió caminando hacia su sala común, le había prometido a Ginny decirle y después de leer la primera regla de la revista supo que aunque no quisiera necesitaría la ayuda de la pelirroja.

Entro a la sala común procurando parecer normal, aunque sus intentos la hacían ver más sospechosa y actuar de forma torpe.

Se adentró a la habitación de Ginny y diviso a la pelirroja cepillando su lacio cabello frente al espejo, lucia tan radiante, hermosa y femenina; todo lo que ella no era, se recordó amargamente, se aclaró la garganta y la pelirroja desvió su mirada del espejo y observo a su amiga, entonces la castaña le explico lo que estaba pasando, maso menos.

— ¿¡Que?!— La reacción de la pelirroja no la sorprendía, ella jamás había sido alguien a quien le interesara lucir bien o femenina pero ahora estaba ahí, pidiéndole la ayuda que su amiga tantas veces le había ofrecido y ella había negado.

—Ya es lo suficiente difícil decirlo una vez, no me hagas repetirlo…

—Bien, bien… pero, ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda ahora?

—Estoy cansada de que todos me miren como una matadita y todo eso… es frustrante ¿sabes?— desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior suavemente, jugueteaba con sus dedos tratando calmarse y no parecer desesperada.

—Entiendo… pero, con un cambio de imagen no solucionaras todo…

—Tengo un plan, esta es la primera parte… ¿me ayudaras?...

—Claro que lo haré — la pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió a su tocador en busca de todo lo necesario para el cambio de imagen, el cabello era su reto personal, en si su amiga era muy linda: Hermione tenia bonitas facciones y una tez tan lisa, labios rosados y sus ojos avellana eran simplemente hermosos, eso no era problema; Hermione era bonita solo tenía que hacerla lucir _guapa._

Pasaron ahí un par de horas, de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos por parte de Hermione debido a pequeños accidentes: jalones de cabello —desenredar esa melena sí que era difícil—, un piquete de ojo accidental —la castaña no dejaba de moverse al momento en que la maquillaba—, entre otros.

Al termino de todo la menor de los Weasley dejo a la castaña observarse al espejo, ella abrió los ojos incrédula: "esa no… soy yo" murmuro sorprendida, toco su mejilla suavemente y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. Lucía suaves tonos marrones en sus ojos, creando un efecto un tanto felino gracias al delineado negro, sus cejas estaban perfectamente ordenadas y perfiladas, sus mejillas tenían un suave tono melón y sus labios se veían suaves y tiernos con un ligero brillo natural.

El uniforme, normalmente 3 tallas mayores, ahora se encontraba en su talla justa, luciendo sus curvas de forma insinuante pero sutil sin hacerla parecer una ofrecida, la falda se encontraba a 3 dedos sobre la rodilla y lucia sus bien torneadas piernas.

Y su cabello, si bien Ginny no logro deshacer del chino de éste, moldeó los rizos para que lucieran sutiles y cayeran de forma elegante y suave sin parecer un arbusto marrón.

—Gracias — alcanzo a formular antes de que un par de lágrimas amenazaran por salir, Ginny sonrió y la abrazó.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra estropear mi obra maestra! — bromeó sin dejar de abrazarla. Ginny le dio un par de tips para mantenerse así, e incluso le enseño a como maquillarse de forma más sutil para los días de clase.

Y entonces caminaba con paso seguro por el gran pasillo, su cabello castaño se mecía suavemente conforme caminaba y su mirada avellana lucia más decidida que nunca. Aun no creía que fuera ella la que había visto en el espejo antes de salir.

La primera parte estaba completa, ahora el siguiente paso estaba por cumplirse y lo haría exitosamente si seguía las reglas a la perfección.

* * *

><p>¡Vaya que si había tenido un día jodido!, ¿Qué digo día?, toda la maldita semana había sido jodidamente estresante, y a eso no lo mejoraba el hecho de no tener casi horas de sueño debido a la estúpida sangre sucia.<p>

¿Por qué había estado pensando tanto en ella?... no lo sé, sigo sin entenderlo. La semana había sido mala desde el momento en el que me golpeó… ¡Por segunda vez!, esa chica golpea como hombre; en fin, luego justo hacia unas horas Pansy se había vuelto insoportable haciéndome estúpidas preguntas como: "¿me amas?" y "¿Qué tanto?" o "¿Por qué no me besas ya?" ¡Carajo!, yo jamás pongo atención a cosas así y menos sobre ella, luego Zabinni llegó y dijo algo sobre una chica que lucía hermosa y que jamás había visto, mencionó algo sobre que era Gryffindor y la verdad no le puse más atención, cuando mencionó que era la chica más hermosa y sensual que había visto Pansy comenzó a hacer un berrinche y me hizo más estúpidas preguntas, entonces solo me levante y suspire harto. Les dije: —Me. Importa. Una. Reverenda. Mierda. — y salí de la sala común.

Y así fue como llegué a estar así, caminando por los jardines con las manos en mis bolsillos, ya comienza a oscurecer pero no quiero volver, ya estoy lo suficiente estresado y no quiero soportar más las estupideces de Pansy o escuchar lo "hermosa" que es la nueva chica o lo que sea.

Solo observo el estúpido pasto, verde… tan jodidamente verde, ¿Cómo lo mantienen tan verde?, no lo sé y en realidad no se ni porque me lo pregunto, no me interesa. Levanto la vista pesadamente, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver el estúpido y verde pasto, tan jodidamente verde, aún sigo preguntándome porque rayos pienso tanto en la… sabelotodo con... cabello de arbusto, ¿ella enserio cree que salgo tan bajo en mis calificaciones?, espera... .IMPORTA. carajo, mi mente empieza a divagar, suspiro una vez más y abro los ojos y… ¡¿pero qué …?!

— ¿Granger? —

* * *

><p><strong>¿que creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?... <strong>

**solo les diré que algo vió Draco que no le gusto, ¿Qué habra sido?... uhm**

**y... ¿cuál creen que es la siguiente "regla"? ¿eh?**

****Bien, bien, bien... ¡gracias por leer!:3 **¡Espero les haya gustado! n.n juro solemnemente que procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y no tardare 2 meses... otra vez ;n; ¡lo siento!******


	3. NOTA

Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme. enserio se que he dejado super abandonado todo esto, prometi no tardar dos meses y¡Pero he tardado mucho mas!.

Quiero aclarar esto: **NO** dejare este fanfic y como compensacion les dejare un pequeño regalo a todas las personas que me han estado apoyando con esta idea; la verdad es que se me han juntado un monton de cosas por hacer, entre la escuela, asuntos familiares y personales no podia terminar el capitulo que sigue, siempre habia algun inconveniente a la hora de que quisiera continuar, finalmente habia logrado avanzar el capitulo pero no me dejaba convencida, digamos que ahora tendre que reempezarlo desde 0 debido a que me lo han borrado (me siento la peor persona del mundo) pero, bueno solo queria aclararles la situación y esperar que sigan apoyandome. u.u

esperen pronto la continuacion mas la pequeña sorpresa que espero les agrade. 3


End file.
